As is known, a microelectromechanical device (MEMS) is constituted by one or more mobile structures provided on a substrate and frequently equipped with an actuator and a guide that regulates movement thereof. In general, there are three types of actuators: a first type enables movement in a direction parallel to the substrate; a second type enables movement in a direction perpendicular to the substrate; whilst a third type enables a rotary movement within a specific range of angles.
A significant defect, which arises in particular conditions in the MEMS devices considered, is the adhesion (stiction) of the mobile structures to a fixed element adjacent thereto, or directly to the substrate. It is clear that said phenomenon can lead to serious consequences, even to the point of rendering the MEMS systems affected thereby inoperative in an unforeseeable way.
The phenomenon of stiction, in MEMS systems, is generated by the surface forces that are exerted between the surfaces of two bodies that are in contact. Of course, the more extensive the area of contact, the greater the force of interaction between the surfaces. In addition, further factors that intervene in the phenomenon of stiction, are, among other things, the roughness of the surfaces, their degree of wear, the level of humidity and the temperature of the environment in which the microelectromechanical structures operate.
Techniques currently used for reduction of the phenomena of stiction in MEMS structures are based upon the reduction of the surfaces of contact and upon low levels of humidity, thus creating conditions that are unfavorable to the occurrence of phenomena of stiction.
However, during use, MEMS structures of a mobile type may come into contact with further surrounding MEMS structures of a fixed type, for example, involuntarily on account of shock. Continuous contacts between MEMS structures can be the cause of a progressive degradation both of the surface of contact of the mobile structures and of the surface of contact of the surrounding fixed structures. The formation of particles of material, that occurs following upon the continuous impacts between the surfaces, is itself a further cause of stiction. Consequently, it happens that, in these cases, the mobile structures may adhere to the fixed structures, thus jeopardizing their functionality.